Faithful Party
by Mischa-BlackCherry
Summary: AU fic It was Francis's annual party. Yao had a good time in the end, despite a psychotic ex.


Lord, shoot me now. I hate the title, what was I thinking?!

**Mischa: **Nuuuh! It's a good story! -fangirls-

**Summary: **It was Francis's annual party. Yao had a good time in the end, despite a psychotic ex. AU fic.

**Pairing(s): **Alfred X Yao, Arthur X Kiku, mentions of: Felciano X Ludwig, Francis X Mattew, Feliks X Toris with past Ivan X Yao

**Warings (besides my fail writing): **Small bit of violence, Yaoi and OOC.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia damn it! Or the songs used.

Remedy - Little Boots

True Colors - Cyndi Lauper.

* * *

It was Francis's annual party. Yao wasn't in the mood to be there, no offence to his friend, it was just he didn't want to be near his ex. Around seven, the time that the party would be starting there was a knock on his door. Yao went to answer it.

"Kiku? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?" The black haired boy frowned. Kiku stepped intot he house and shook his head.

"You must come with me. I don't want to ... to meet my secret admirier alone." he said quietly, head bowed. "I know you don't want to be there because of ... but please Yao." The Chinese boy smiled a little. He knew who Kiku's admirer was. Their British friend was the one leaving notes and flowers in Kiku's locker. Arthur must have asked for the boy to meet him at the party.

The Japanese teenager looked at his best friend pleadingly. Yao sighed and rubbed the brigde of his nose. "Will you help me find something to wear, aru?" Kiku smiled and went up to his friends room, before Yao could even get up the stairs, his friend had picked out an outfit. "Put that on, it'll look very nice on you. I'll call Ludwig and he'll bring us to the party." Kiku ordered softly, the other boy complied without a word, worried about going to the party.

When he had finished getting dressed in the clothes Kiku picked for him, a red oriental type shirt and white jeans. Ludwig and Feliciano had arrived. The two asian boys climbed into the car - Kiku in the front with Ludwig, Yao and Feliciano in the back. The Chinese boy stared out the window, getting paler as they got closer to their destination. Ludwig looked through the rear-view, glancing at Yao and he sensed his friends aperhension.

"Are you alright Yao?" The German asked, frowning. The black haired boy shook his head. Feliciano turned to his friend.

"What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" the younger boy put his hand on Yao's forehead and gasped. "You're so cold!" The boy looked away, he hated the cold now, he used to like it. "Is this because of Ivan?" The Italian boy asked innocently. The boys in the front of the car winced, expecting Yao to get upset over the mention of his ex's name.

"Yes . . . beause of him" the brown eyed boy whispered meekly. Feliciano scooted over to his friend and hugged him, Yao let out a small smile.

"Yao, I think I may have something that might cheer you up about coming to this party." Ludwig smiled as the boy looked up, curious. "Alfred will be there tonight and I heard that he really wants to dance with you" the blonde didn't mention the other things that he heard that Alfred wanted to do the smaller boy, he wasn't going to scare him. Yao blushed furiously and hid his face in his friends shoulder. He had a crush on the American and it was quite obvious, he suspected that Alfred knew as well.

When the boys arrived at Francis's _chateau_, as he liked to call it, Yao looked at the house and could see Ivan sitting the living room with Natalia Arlovskaya. The Russian locked eyes with his ex and smiled innocently. The black haired boy turned away, pale.

"I can't go in there, aru!" he gasped quietly.

Ludwig opened the car for him and helped his friend out of the car. He took Yao by the shoulder and looked him straight into eyes.

"Yao, I swear, none of us will let Bravinski near you." The Chinese boy nodded and looked back to the living room, it seemed that Ivan had left.

_"Maybe he's afraid of Ludwig...?" _he mused.

Francis and Mattew greeted them at the door, Francis kissed all four boys on their cheeks which caused Ludwig to hit the French host on the back of his head. The blonde quickly brushed it off, after some comfort from Mattew . He put his arm around Kiku and lead him over to his secret admirier.

Arthur took out a small white flower for the Japanese boy, smiling. Kiku was blushing visiblely when he took the flower from his admirer - then he did something very out of character - he threw his arms around the blonde. Arthur laughed quietly and hugged the smaller boy close. Ludwig and Yao smiled at this while Feliciano let out the biggest squeal ever.

Yao and Mattew spent most of the night in the kitchen, they laughed and talked, but the blonde put on a serious face.

"I told Francis to throw Ivan out if he causes trouble for you." The Canadian blurted out. The other boy looked shocked for a second, but smiled.

"Mattew, that was very kind of both of you" the Chinese boy looked down at his drink.

"He said he would . . . even though they're best friends. Francis doesn't want trouble at his party and we both warned Ivan to be on his best behaivour" this made Yao smile, he knew how timid Mattew is, it must have been hard for him to give a warning to someone as intimidating as Ivan.

"Thank you" he smiled and hugged his blonde friend. The Canadian boy gasped, but hugged back.

While they were hugging, Natalia and Ivan came into the the kitchen.

"Oh Yao, why do you never hug me like that anymore?" The Russian boy cooed, smiling innocently.

Yao imedeatley tensed up and pulled away from his friend. Mattew knew that the Chinese boy was frightened, which was a rare sight. Ivan smirked and moved closer to the petite boy and took his hand.

"Do you miss me at all, hm? I promise I'll be different if you come back to me ... _Jao_" The boy shivered, Ivan would only say his name like that to alomost hypnotize him into agreeing with everything that he said. He almost answeared, almost went back to go back, but Mattew cut across him.

"Leave him alone Ivan. Francis warned you ..." The Canadian tried so hard to sound threathing but his voice failed him.

"Stay out of this, wimp!" Nataila hissed, she looked like she would jump on the boy at any moment.

_"If I stay here, she might hurt Mattew, I don't want that to happen. And Ivan might do or say something that makes me want to come back to him! No, I can't, no matter how much I feel I want to. I've got to leave, now!" _he thought.

Yao pulled his hand out of the taller boy's grasp and ran from the room before anyone could stop him.

The dark haired boy was making his was making his way to the front door, looking back at the kitchen in case Ivan decided to follow him (not a smart move when he thought about it later.). He went smack into someone, which sent him flying to the floor.

"Oh jeez, Yao, are you okay?!" the boy felt himself being pulled up, his head was against the person's chest. He looked up and up and blushed.

"A-alfred?! Ha ... I-i'm fine!" Yao stuttered a little and tried to pull away from the American. The blonde tightened his grip on the others shoulders, preventing the shorter from leaving.

" That's good, since you're okay, will you dance with me?" Alfred asked, grinning down at the boy. Yao blushed more (if it was possible at this stage) but nodded.

"Great! C'mon!" the blonde exclaimed pulling his dance partner into the living room.

The room was dimly light with couples spread out around the room, some dancing to the music, others sitting on the various chairs or standing. Yao noticed that Mattew was in Francis's lap, seemingly unharmed. The Canadian waved at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. The black haired boy felt Alfred grab his hand, and turned him around so they faced each other. The blonde pulled Yao a little closer, wrapping his arms around the boys waist. The Chinese boy didn't know what to do with his hands, he didn't dance very much, but he could see Kiku and Arthur in front of them. Kiku had his arms around the blonde's neck and was .. giggling? What had the Englishman done to his quiet friend in the space of three hours? Yao followed his friends example and tried to wrap his arms around the American's neck, but, he was too small to reach. Alfred laughed a little and took the boys hands.

"Here, put them there." he guided Yao's hands to his shoulders, smiling adorningly at the boy, he couldn't help it, Yao was so cute! The dark haired boy felt his face heat up and looked down shyly. He heard a quiet hiss and looked over at the door. Ivan was standing there, not looking happy. The boy gripped Alfred's shirt a bit.

"Yao . . . you okay?" the blonde whispered, worried that the boy didn't want to be with him, but then he looked over and saw the one person he hated glaring at them. "Don't worry, he won't come near us. You're safe with me" he smiled reassuringly at the Chinese boy until he returned the smile.

The music changed and Alfred bounced a litte.

"I love this song! Do you know it, Yao?" He asked, the boy shook his head, not recognising the song at all. Alfred shrugged, still smiling.

"Oh well, it's a good song, let's dance to it anyway. That's kinda what's the song about." The blonde giggled a little which made Yao smile more. The American pulled the smaller closer and they started to move to the song when the lyrics began.

**I can see you stalking like a predator**

**I've been here before**

**Temptation calls like Adam to the apple**

**But I will not be caught**

**Coz I can read those velvet eyes**

**And all I see is lies**

**No more poison**

**Killing my emotion**

**I will not be frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh**

**Stop stop preying**

**Coz I'm not not playing**

**I'm not frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**I've got a remedy**

**Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**Here is my remedy**

**Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

As Yao listened to the song, he thought that it kind of reminding him of himself. He moved closer his blonde dance partner, their bodies were pressed together. Alfred tightened his grip on the smallers waist. He heard an exclaimation of 'Oh they're so cute together!' as Francis past them to get to the stereo. The American laughed quietly and burried his nose in Yao's soft, silky hair making the other gasp and cling to him.

_"Maybe we are cute ...?"_

**Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope**

**All I've got's the floor**

**Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote**

**Music is the cure**

**So you can try to paralyze**

**But I know best this time**

**No more poison**

**Killing my emotion**

**I will not be frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh**

**Stop stop preying**

**Coz I'm not not playing**

**I'm not frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**I've got a remedy**

**Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**Move while you're watching me**

**Dance with the enemy**

**Here is my remedy**

**Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh**

**La-da, da-da, la-da, la-da, da-da-da**

**Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da, la-da**

**And when the music fades away**

**I know I'll be okay**

**Contagious rhythm in my brain**

**Let it play**

"I'll kill him..." Yao heard Ivan growl. He whimpered very quietly so Alfred wouldn't hear him and hide his face in the blonde's chest. The American boy didn't hear Ivan so he didn't know that his sercret crush was upset, but he stroked the boy's hair, he loved Yao's hair, it was so soft. The Chinese boy calmed down at bit when he felt Alfred stroking his hair and smiled a little.

**No more poison**

**Killing my emotion**

**I will not be frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh**

**Stop stop preying**

**Coz I'm not not playing**

**I'm not frozen**

**Dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh**

As the song ended some of the couple pulled back from each other. but Yao was afraid to let the other boy go. The blonde didn't mind at all. Mattew stood up on one of the chairs, Francis had one hand on the boys leg, worried that his _chéri _would fall if he let him go.

"I'm now gonna put on a love song for someone who I really think needs it." he then got flustered "But it's not from me to them! It's just- oh forget it, play the song!" the blonde pouted and jumped off the chair. Yao heard a lone guitar and imedately recognised the song and smiled a little.

**You with the sad eyes**

**Don't be discouraged**

**Oh I realize**

**It's hard to take courage**

**In a world full of people**

**You can lose sight of it all**

**And the darkness inside you**

**Can make you fell so small**

The American held his friend closer, he knew who Mattew meant the song to be for. His little Yao.

_'Did I just call Yao mine? I know he likes me. But is he willing to be mine?'_

He swayed them both to the beat of the song, pondering about the lyrics.

**But I see your true colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And that's why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true colors**

**True colors are beautiful**

**Like a rainbow**

**Show me a smile then**

**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**

**When I last saw you laughing**

**If this world makes you crazy**

**And you've taken all you can bear**

**You call me up**

**Because you know I'll be there**

The blonde sighed a little as the song ended. It was true, Yao hadn't been himself for a while, even after he ended it with Ivan. He was distant even now when that psycho was gone from his life. The Amercian and everyone else just wanted the old Yao back. Alfred gently tilted the boys chin up and pressed his lips against Yao's. The Chinese boy's instinct was to pull away, but he didn't, he closed his eyes and kissed the other boy timidly. Alfred smiled into the kiss and held the other closer. Yao forgot where he was, time had stopped, he never wanted the it to end, but he was pulled back by his hair with a yelp. The American frowned and opened his eyes, where did Yao go? He saw Ivan had Yao by the hair, glaring at him.

"Let him go!" Alfred shouted, making a move to attack the taller boy. The violet eyed boy backed away, pulling Yao up to face him.

"I thought you loved me, _Jao_?" he hissed at the boy. The other whimpered trying to pull away from his ex.

"Pl-please! Leave me alone!" Yao cried in pain.

Someone jumped on the Russian's back causing him to let go of the boy. Alfred rushed over to catch Yao before he fell to the floor, the blonde noticed that he shaking and he had tears in his eyes. Yao clung to the American desprately, as if he'd be pulled away again. Alfred whispered comforts, trying to calm the other boy.

Arthur and Kiku rushed over to their friends.

"Alfie, is he alright?" the Brit asked, frowning. Yao wiped his eyes and pulled away from the tall blonde.

" 'm fine Arthur" he smiled weakly. The black haired boy looked around but didn't see the person who attacked him anywhere. "What happened to -"

"Feliciano's friend jumped on him and pulled him out of the open window. It looked like thy were having a fight." Kiku explained calmly. Yao looked out of the window were Francis was scolding a boy with short blonde and bloody nose.

"Isn't that the Polish lad? Feliks something . . . ?" Arthur mused, head tilted. "He's had it in for Ivan for a long time."

The Chinese boy went over to the window and looked out.

"Feliks . . . ?" He asked quietly, his head hurt a bit and he thought talking would make it worse. Both blondes turned to him.

"Ah, Yao, _mon ami,_ are you feeling okay?" Francis asked, smiling a little. "I was just telling this . . . fool, why I should ban him from my _chateau _for the trouble he caused!"

The black haired boy frowned a little. "Please don't ban him, Francis. He stopped Ivan from hurting me and probably others too, aru."

"That's what I was, like, telling you, idiot!" Feliks narrowed his eyes at the taller boy.

"Ah, so you were the hero in this case Feliks! I apologise, _mon ami_! Come back in, Toris is probably so worried about you!" The French boy put his arm around the smaller's shoulder and started to steer him back into the house.

"Thank you Feliks." The black haired boy called out to them. The Polish boy turned back to look at Yao and smiled.

"It was, like, no problem, Yao." he waved to him and he went back inside.

Alfred came up behind the boy by the window.

"Y'know, we never finished that kiss." he said with a cocky grin. Yao turned around, smiling up at the blonde.

"I guess not, aru." the boy wrapped his arms around the American. Yao kissed the taller sweetly, with a blush dusting his cheeks. Yao was grinning so much that Alfred couldn't help but grin back. It made him think:

_"He's back to himself! He doesn't look so sad anymore. He looks ... happy? Because of me? Wow, I never thought I'd see him smile that ever again!"  
_

They kept smiling, lost in each other's eyes, until they both heard a whine of -

**"Luuugggwwwwiiiiggg! Why don't we ever do that in public!"

* * *

Mischa: **Poor little Feliciano! And poor Ivan! I though you liked him! -scowls-

I do like Ivan, I just like making him comepletely and utterly possesive!

Right, could you review and don't flame because I can set a crazy Russian on you!

**Mischa: **Me, right?!

Errr.....

-a chours of 'kolkolkolkol' is heard from the distance-


End file.
